Episode 6886 (5th June 2014)
"Sam takes action to save Belle; Val plans to show her commitment to Eric; Moira is unnerved by James and Adam's apparent truce; and Megan takes revenge on Leyla." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Zak is quick to suggest to Lisa that they should start packing, although Lisa is having second thoughts. Sam listens to their plans from the stairs and is pained. Val tells David that she has a plan and explains that she wants him to keep Eric away from her. Moira is unnerved at James and Adam's apparent truce. Eric arrives back from the hospital and is eager to find Val, worried that he's failed her. Megan attempts to get her revenge on Leyla as she sends her to scrub the factory toilets. Sam heads to Home Farm and asks Nicola for an advance on his wages, wanting the money 'to cheer Belle up'. Nicola insists she can't, but Jimmy advises him to take it from the petty cash, faking a theft. Zak goes ahead and packed suitcases, but Lisa stands in his way and insists that they will get through Belle's trial together. Sam prints out a ferry boarding pass for Belle and gets Samson to pack his things. Vanessa arrives to administer pig vaccines. She notices Samson packing and assumes he and Sam are going on holiday. After cleaning the toilets, Leyla insists to Megan that she'll have to do more than that if she wants to break her. Eric spots Val outside the church and apologises to her. As Val then gets down on one knee, it seems it might be her turn to make a public display of affection. She asks him to marry her again right now. He accepts and they make their way to the church. Vanessa overhears Nicola talking about Sam asking for an advance on his wages to help Belle and puts two and two together. She warns Dom that she thinks Belle might be about to do a runner. Sam picks up Belle from the village, allowing her to think he's giving her a lift home. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Public café *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front yard *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Kitchen/living room, Stairs *Sharma & Sharma - Office, Break room *Home Farm - Office Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes